


dexterity (slight of hand)

by coslyons



Series: The Corvid Apartment [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Changelings: Trans Icons, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: Theo was still getting used to existing in this body.





	dexterity (slight of hand)

Nothing had gone wrong today, for once. In fact, they’d barely had any trouble at all. It should have been a relief to finally have a job that was not just ‘as advertised’, but even easier than that.  _ Should have _ . He had to assume that the same sort of insanity that led him to this career path is the exact same insanity that’s left him so keyed up and itching for a real fight, something that would stop his bones from crawling.

Theo walked into his bedroom, locked the door behind himself, and stripped off his clothes with more force than was probably necessary. He glared darkly at his relatively clean shirt and trousers as he put on his pajama trousers, not bothering at all with the nightshirt. It’d be too constricting when he already felt like a caged wild animal. He might have tried sparring with one of his companions, but his usual choices were unavailable: Marcus had taken his share of their earnings into town to spend on bourbon and Malcolm had gone off with Dick as soon as they’d stepped through the front door. The rest of the party had scattered to their respective rooms after that. 

Layabouts, the lot of them. Theo scowled. 

His skin itched with sweat from the so-called battle earlier, so he walked over to his dresser and poured water into the basin. Theo took the flannel and scrubbed over his skin, cleaning his face and neck, his chest and back, his underarms. He walked over to the laundry hamper and laid the damp cloth out to dry. Theo paced around his room to have something to do with his body, but even with his quiet steps the floorboards creaked annoyingly in protest. He poured himself a brandy and sat in his armchair, sipping slowly and listening to the sounds of the house around him.

The room around him grew dark as the sun sank behind the mountains. He still wasn’t used to how fast it got dark here, a deep dive into still water. The only light came from the dull glowing embers of the fire. He thought about adding another log to the fire, but the idea of more warmth only made him feel more restless. When he’d finished his drink, he set the glass on the sidebar and went to bed.

Theo laid on top of the covers, but his body still felt twitchy. If he listened closely, he could hear Dick moaning from Malcolm’s room, even through two closed doors. It sounded like they were working out their extra energy just fine.  _ Hmmm _ . He ran a hand up and down the bare skin of his chest consideringly.

Sex was sometimes a tricky thing. Theo’s libido seldom appeared without a partner, and even then he rarely initiated things. His body knew how to respond, it seemed, but never how to act on its own. 

Theo’s skin tingled under his touch. He licked his bottom lip. Maybe tonight his body would let him—

He ran his hand over his soft cock. It felt nice, if in a detached way. Like sitting up straight once you realize you've been slouching. It didn’t feel quite like relief, but maybe something like it. 

He was still getting used to existing in this body. Something about it didn’t feel right, but then, he didn’t have much experience being Theo yet. Before this, he’d only been Lila, and a sexless child before that. He was treading unknown ground here. Maybe his body was just something he had to learn, the same way he’d learned the violin.

Running gentle fingers over his cock through the fabric of his pajamas, Theo sifted through his memory for something to spark his interest. It was easier for him now than it would have been even a month ago; sexuality thrummed in the air here, his companions so open about their want that he almost felt their lust secondhand. 

He thought of the curve of Malcolm’s shoulder, outlined by firelight with droplets of water lingering in the hollow of his collarbone. He thought of the curve of Dick’s lips and the tattoos on his hands. He thought of Marcus, smelling of gunpowder and musk, and the feeling of being caged in by his arms. 

His cock twitched and swelled under his fingers, and he squeezed it gently. Pleasure jolted in his hips, and he hummed low in his throat. Biting his lip, Theo slid his hand under the waistband of his pajamas and just held it there for a moment, pressing down on the span of skin between his navel and his half-hard cock. Even though it was just his own hand, it felt nice. 

Pressing his lips together, he tentatively wrapped a hand around himself. The touch of his palm against the sensitive skin felt too dry to be comfortable, so Theo brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm and fingers.

Quickly, before his hand dried again, he stroked the base of his cock to try and bring himself to full hardness. After a bit, he switched to running his fingers lightly over the hot skin. The delicate touch was almost better than the full contact, and Theo’s cock twitched as it hardened. 

He reached down between his legs, completely forgetting in his haze of arousal that he was Theo and not Lila. The wetness he was half expecting to find was instead replaced by a ridge of skin. Still, pleasure thrilled through him as he rubbed it, so he pressed into the spot a little more. It was a deeper pleasure that he could feel inside of him, almost like he was used to.

The sensation eventually plateaued, so Theo pulled his hand back towards his cock, now fully hard and curving back towards his stomach. Theo licked his lips and flicked a thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the beaded moisture at the tip and spreading it along the length.

His thigh muscles tensed involuntarily as Theo curled around his cock. The friction of his hand felt good now, the calluses on his fingertips a counterpoint to the smooth skin of his palm. Sweat dripped down his body. He felt too warm, a live wire catching flame.

Theo was breathing more heavily now, his heart thundering in his chest. His muscles were all tensed, like orgasm was another fight it intended to win.

He hummed low in his throat; not a moan, but only because of volume. Pleasure crackled in his hips like a lightning storm. His back arched as he sped up his strokes. Theo closed his eyes tightly, so close it was almost painful. He teetered on that knife’s edge for a long moment before something shifted in his head.

Soundlessly and gasping for air, Theo came. 

For a moment, his brain went blank, wiped clean by orgasm. His body felt frozen as a heavy flush crawled its way up his body, tingling until it reached his cheeks. Finally, the sensation cleared and he gasped for breath.

His hand and chest were covered in streaks of come. Careful to avoid getting it on anything, he slid out of bed and walked on shaky legs over to his laundry hamper. With the still-damp flannel, Theo wiped himself down. It had cooled in the night air, and so the damp cloth felt icy on his flushed skin. 

Half a breath later, Theo felt utterly exhausted, the adrenaline from the not-fight and orgasm all dropping at once. He made his way back to his bed, pulled back the covers, and fell into it heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i accidentally wrote a trans character and didn't realize it until writing this made me dysphoric myself?


End file.
